memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Dauntless (NCC-71879)
explorer | registry = NCC-71879 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | launched = 2365 | status = destroyed (2378) | altimage = galaxy class side view.jpg | icon1 = }} The USS Dauntless (NCC-71879) was a Federation starship in service during the 24th century. Service history and disposition Early years Under the command of her first captain, Leland Bell, the Dauntless joined the Seventh Fleet in 2365. Her first assignments were routine - some would call them "milk runs." This changed rapidly when she was involved in a series of skirmishes with a flight of Romulan warbirds in a disputed area of the Alpha Quadrant. The Dauntless acquitted herself with distinction, holding the area until other Starfleet vessels could come to her aid. This action earned her first Unit Citation. During the unsettled period that followed, the Dauntless was assigned various tasks, including scouting and reconnaissance patrols. This invaluable service earned her a reputation and a nickname "The Seeing Eye." Completing her seventh year of service, the Dauntless returned to space dock for refit and equipment upgrades. At this time Captain Bell retired, and Captain Robert Wright became her commanding officer. Dominion War During the Dominion War, the Dauntless fought with elements of the Seventh Fleet at the Battle of Tyra, Operation Return, the Battle of Goralis, and the Battle of Cardassia. At the Battle of Tyra, she earned her second Unit Citation and battle honors by joining the in the protection of two severely damaged starships from an attack by an overwhelming force of Cardassian vessels. The Dauntless earned her third Unit Citation during the Battle of Cardassia by fighting with bravery and distinction. While taking heavy damage, she provided cover for the flagship and fought off four suicide attacks by Cardassian vessels wanting to take it out. Vesuvi incident After the war, the Dauntless returned to normal duties. On stardate 54303.1, the Dauntless was assigned resupply the colony on Draegos. During the mission, the Vesuvi sun suddenly exploded, destroying most of the Vesuvi System and killing Captain Wright. The Dauntless's first officer was promoted to Captain, and following much needed repairs a full investigation was launched on the incident. The Dauntless senior staff transferred to the newly refitted . Captain Jae Yi became the vessel's new commanding officer. The crew of the Sovereign found that star's destruction had been deliberately caused by a rogue Cardassian faction, led by Legate Matan. After a series of skirmishes, this rogue faction formally declared war on the Federation. Although Matan was easily defeated, the Dauntless was destroyed during the conflict. ( }}) USS Dauntless personnel * Commanding Officer: ** Captain Leland Bell (2365–2372) ** Captain Robert Wright (2372–2377) ** unnamed commanding officer (2377–2378) ** Captain Jae Yi (2378) * First Officer: ** unnamed first officer (2377) ** Commander Saffi Larsen (2377–2378) * Chief Engineer: ** Chief Petty Officer Solian Brex (2372–2378) * Flight Controller: ** Ensign Kiska LoMar (2377-2378) * Chief Science Officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Miguel Diaz (2376–2378) * Tactical Officer: ** Lieutenant Felix Savali (2377-2378) Appendices Connections Background * The NF novel Blind Man's Bluff states that this ship was destroyed during the Dominion War and a new Galaxy-class vessel by the same name was in operation by 2380. Appearances and references Appearances * }} category:federation starships category:galaxy class starships category:24th century Federation starships category:2378 spacecraft losses